<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corn Maze by Mostly_Marvel_Musings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540835">Corn Maze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings'>Mostly_Marvel_Musings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Post-Thor (2011), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Thor (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor Feels (Marvel), Thor: The Dark World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is always welcome!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Hemsworth/Thor/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corn Maze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glancing up at the fiery orange sky, you watched it change colours as you walked beside the God of Thunder down a grass-filled pathway. Darcy and her new boyfriend were a few feet ahead, with Darcy yapping away excitedly about your plans.</p><p>Ian, who was from London hadn’t been to a corn maze ever, and Thor well, hadn’t heard about the concept until a few hours ago. This officially was your first date with Thor after he’d returned to Earth after a much too long absence. You had second thoughts initially about how Thor would react because this was essentially a culture-shock for the man, however the curiosity in his eyes after you pitched the idea reassured your decision.</p><p>A while later, you arrived at a pumpkin slinger stand that stood right at the entrance of an empty field, with a few pumpkins of varied sizes lying next to the sling.</p><p>“Is that a swing, Lady (Y/N)?” Thor enquired, putting his large hand inside the sling as if to check if it would take a human’s weight.</p><p>“No you sling pumpkins across the field with those. Here I’ll show you.” you giggled before picking a smaller one for a demo. As you flung it, the pumpkin launched into the air and landed several feet into the field, rolling on the grass a few times before giving up and breaking into pieces.</p><p>“See? It’s fun. You try it.” gesturing to the largest pumpkin of the lot, you stepped aside to watch the demi-god attempt this very Midgardian tradition.</p><p>Of course Thor picked the vegetable up with one hand as if it weighed nothing, placed it in the cloth sling and pulled it way back as you, Darcy and Ian watched on.</p><p>There was a definite crack you heard which came from the sling and just as Thor flung the pumpkin, it snapped, sending the slinger flying into the air along with the pumpkin, going way beyond your line of vision and disappearing somewhere into the trees lining the field. All you could do was pray there wasn’t a house or a person on the receiving end before bursting out laughing.</p><p>“I thought it would be strong enough.” Thor wondered out loud, a frown adorning his features.</p><p>“I have a feeling nothing’s gonna be strong enough for the God of Thunder here on Earth. Let’s go before the owner finds out.” you extended your hand for him to take, glancing around the deserted neighbourhood before dragging him away dismissing his attempts to contact the owner to apologise.</p><p>The four of you finally made it to your desired corn maze seeing as it was twilight by the time you reached and a few stray stars littered the rapidly darkening sky. This was far from the kid-friendly, cheerful looking ones and had a definite creep factor to it.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Of course my love.”</p><p>Thor’s little term of endearment sent butterflies in your stomach into overdrive as he gave you a wink before you stepped into the maze together, Darcy and Ian following a few feet behind.</p><p>Your body wasn’t really on high alert as you were expecting predictable jump scares, probably a talking scarecrow and other typical tropes but so far it was eerily silent. Looking behind, you didn’t find Darcy or Ian assuming they’d taken another route you turned back only to shriek in horror as a man with torn clothes holding a bloodied axe stepped out of the grass right in front of you.</p><p>Thor wasted no time in knocking the poor actor unconscious in one mighty punch that made him fall on the ground like a leaf.</p><p>“Holy fuck Thor, what did you do?” you sighed, kneeling before the man to check if anything was broken.</p><p>“He was attacking you.” he fumed, fists still balled up.</p><p>“That’s his job, he’s being paid to do this to everyone who walks in here.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.” He frowned making you feel guilty for not having told what to expect.</p><p>The man regained consciousness and immediately scrambled away from you both and ran towards the exit clutching the side of his head where he’d been punched.</p><p>“Now he’s gonna get us thrown out of here.” You mumbled quietly.</p><p>“I’m sorry my love, I shouldn’t have—” Thor began but you quickly interrupted him.</p><p>“No it’s my fault really. I didn’t warn you before and I knew this wasn’t a good idea. You’re not used to all of this and I like a fool assumed everything would be fine. I’m sorry for this Thor, really I a—”</p><p>Your rambling apology got interrupted when Thor silenced you with a kiss. Initial surprise forgotten, your hands went around his neck and you stood on your tippy toes to return the kiss, the delicate, full of love, we’re-both-terrible-at-making-decisions kiss.</p><p>After it ended, foreheads still touching, you both kept grinning like idiots before being rudely interrupted by Darcy.</p><p>“You know you can celebrate after we get through this goddamn maze right?”</p><p>“You just know how to ruin a moment Darcy.” You rolled your eyes, cheeks still warm and brain still a little fuzzy from the kiss.</p><p>Once you made it to the other side with no further scares – you assumed the bloodied-axe man told the others not to mess with your group, you found a cute photo-op booth. Darcy and Ian raced inside leaving you and the God waiting outside the door.</p><p>“Should I expect anyone launching at me in there?” Thor asked seriously, though you could see humour dancing on his face illuminated by the faint yellow light emitted from the bulbs hanging above.</p><p>“No just some boring old pictures to commemorate this evening.” Laughing, you leaned your head against his massive bicep, closed your eyes and hummed.</p><p>“I had a wonderful time.” He whispered before kissing the top of your head.</p><p>“So did I. Just didn’t expect anybody to get beaten up by the God of Thunder on a date.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>